Tease
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: Brooke Davis is has her mind set on him. But she knows she'll never get him...or will she? Brucas/Naley/Jeyton


_**Authors Note: **_

_**I was bored, so I wrote this. It's basically, a love rectangle. Brooke wants Lucas, Lucas wants Haley, Haley wants Nathan, Nathan wants Brooke.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own the story, that's it.**_

_She tossed her long, silky brown hair behind her back and he shot his signature grin. She bit her lip and he smiled, her biting her lip softly, teasing him. He gripped his pencil hard and fought not to lose it. It was hard enough sitting beside Brooke Davis in English, but did she have to tease him? She smiled, and caressed her shoulder with her fingers, and Lucas blushed. She winked, and Lucas chuckled softly. She did this every day, trying to tease him. He fought his hardest not to give in, but damn it was hard. _

_He looked away and she pouted, smiling briefly at the teacher who she realized had been watching her the whole time. She blushed and looked down at her paper, tapping her pen slightly onto the table. Lucas softly chuckled. Brooke smiled as she knew he watching, and slowly shrugged off her sweater, revealing her black tank top, and bright pink bra straps. Lucas bit his lip and inwardly groaned to himself. This wasn't fair… _

_Brooke Davis had always been a tease. She would play boy after boy, and then as soon as they thought they got her, she turned them down. Lucas knew this, and he wasn't about to be the next guy to fall for this dirty trick. He smiled as he looked up at her, silently asking her to stop this. Their eyes locked and she slowly slid her eyes across his body. She wanted him, so badly. She had never had a feeling like this before. His short blonde hair glistening in the sunlight, his blue eyes full of emotion. She tossed her hair again and looked back down at her work, breathing softly. _

_Lucas looked at her again, but a sound scared him. The bell. He got up and grabbed his books, getting out of the classroom before she could follow him. He walked silently to his locker. "Luke!" He heard a voice behind him, and he smiled. "Hey Hales." He answered, turning around and hugging the auburn haired girl. "Hey Luke. So, what are you doing tonight?" She asked, and he grinned. "Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, and she smiled. "Because there's this new movie playing, Night Hawk. Do you want to go see it with me?" She asked, smiling. He nodded. "Sure Hales. I'd love to. I'll be there around, 8?" He asked, and she nodded. "See you then." She said, turning and walking away. He smiled, until he closed his locker. _

"_Hey sexy." He heard someone say, and looked to his left. "Brooke?" He asked, and she smiled. "Has anyone ever told you your gorgeous?" She asked, and Lucas sighed. "Brooke, I'm sorry but I just don't see me and you." He said, trying to let her down easy. "Not even tonight?" She asked. And he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off. "I have a double bed…and it's really, really lonely…" She said, and Lucas smirked. "Brooke, what if I told you I liked someone else?" She smiled. "What if I told you I love three-sums?" She asked, and Lucas smirked, titling his neck to the side. "Brooke, I gotta go, okay?" He asked, and she smiled. "Whatever you say…." She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "I'll see you tonight" Lucas sighed as she walked away, swinging her hips. _

_He smiled and turned around, walking the other way. He smiled at Haley as he walked past her. Haley James was his best friend since kindergarten. And for as long as he could remember, he had always had a crush on her. Her cute smile, the way her hair smelt too beautiful when he hugged her. She was his dream girl. But she would never like him like that. Because you see, Lucas Scott and Haley James were strictly just friends, and Lucas's past wasn't exactly the best thing to get involved in. A father abandonment was the main reason. And the reason of that abandonment, was his half brother, Nathan Scott. _

_Nathan and Lucas never spoke. Not even one word. Their lives were completely different. Lucas was the boy just getting by, trying to figure out who to be. While Nathan was a hot shot, his father a millionaire, scoring baskets and girls every night. Lucas sighed as he walked past him, his head hung low. "Scott!" He heard his voice yell, and he cursed under his breath. "What?" Lucas asked, turning around to face his brother. "I heard about you and Brooke. Trying to steal my girl, huh?" Nathan asked, walking over to Lucas, getting in his face. Lucas sighed. "What about me and Brooke? I don't like her." Nathan smirked. "Sure, whatever. Just stay away from her. She's mine. You hear?" He asked, and Lucas shrugged. "She's all yours." Lucas said, turning and walking away. _

"_Bastard." He heard Nathan say as he walked away. Lucas sighed and kicked a locker as he walked outside into the sunlight. That's all he ever was. A bastard child. He walked outside and put his hood above his head. Walking down the quad. "Lucas!" He heard, and he groaned. Those curly blonde locks walking towards him. "Hey Peyton." He said, and she smiled. "Hey Luke. Um. Haley asked me if I wanted to go with you two to the movies tonight." Lucas smiled. "Really? You coming?" He asked, and she giggled. "Luke, I know you like Haley. So this is your night. Go for it!" Lucas smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, Peyton." He said and she smiled. "No problem Luke." She smiled and walked away. _

_He nodded and smiled, walking down the streets of Tree Hill. It was beginning to get cold, and he hugged his sweater close to him. He walked down the streets and sighed as he reached the steps of his house. He tugged on the door and sighed, it was locked. His mom wasn't home yet. He smiled as he looked under the mat for a spare key. Nothing. He was starting to worry, then he saw Brooke round the corner. "Lose your key?" She asked, grinning. And Lucas groaned. "Brooke…" She winked. "Guess you'll have to come home with me then." Lucas sighed. _

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Sooo….review and I write more!**_


End file.
